


The end game is over (or is it?)

by Anyonewithaheartbeat



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyonewithaheartbeat/pseuds/Anyonewithaheartbeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh stops by the mattews house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end game is over (or is it?)

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, with that being said be kind.

I’m waiting for the Matthews to get home, Riley’s out with Lucas…. Seriously those two are grossly in love. I guess I’m happy for them, but being single is never fun…I mean it’s just me and Zay who are single in a group of people dating... Smackle and Farkle are still together who would have guessed? Auggies in bed asleep, he surprisingly didn’t put up a fight… It’s at least a lot quieter here. My dad(Shawn) and my mom and new sister (she’s 2 her name is Hope, I picked the name) I hear the intercom and its Josh ...? I mean it shouldn’t surprise me he’s always here for the weekend he loves his family. I buzz him up and wait for the door to unlock.(the boy has his own keys he might be cute, but I getting the door… ) as I predicted he opens the door and I’m not really paying attention( I have been watching sense and sensibility )…until he clears his throat and I look up and Josh is in a tux I haven’t seen him in one this ski lodge. I may have forgotten to speak.

 

 “Cat got your tongue” Josh asked, (I would never admit it defeat). I am too witty for that to ever happed boing. But answer me this why are you in a tux on a Friday night?  He replied simiply “I am going to a film contest, I’m a contender and need a hot date.” I hope you are not asking me because I don’t think I’m in the right attire I look down I’m in sweats and look back up. ( I really hope he won’t go with anyone else .I am not jealous not at all, I’m a junior now I am 17 I have a month till my 18th  I am above this…no I am not)

“You”. Josh answers.

“Me?” I reply

“ **You** ” josh says

Why? How?

“I really don’t want to take anyone else and Riley will be here any moment to watch auggie and I’m sure riley has something you can wear.”

At that moment Riley enters with Lucas…. Of course, anything is mine is yours peaches.

 “ you do realize how sizes work.. right?

“Yes of course I do!” But you never know what you might find” What I find is red dress that fits perfectly to my body. My makeup was done earlier. (Riley insisted I had to look great for myself) Shoes that any girl would die for that just so happen to go perfectly with my dress (black 4 inch stilettos) four inches taller and a whole lot more confident.

 

 As I walk into the living room and pose for Riley.” Now I’m ready”, I keep walking but Josh isn’t moving and I finally realized he was staring at me slack jawed

“Cat got your tongue?” I asked

“Always” Josh replied

(Riley in her sternest  tone) Now Josh, I hope you have Maya home at a respectable hour and treat  her right. Understand?

Yes, mam.

Got to love Riley being the parents.

As we walked out the door Lucas called AND NO FUNNY BUSSINES!

“Huckleberry its always funny business with me! “

Josh just chuckled. What’s so funny? Nothing absolutely nothing.

Milady as he opens his crappy car which is for once in its awful life cleaned inside and out. We arrive at the place 20 minutes’ later. (I got to listen to the radio under you didn’t tell me about this and I’m here so I get to choose)

Everyone was dressed well and we were at some big fancy hotel it looked like a mansion the carpets were red and beautiful.

When we got to the table josh introduced me as “his Maya” Not that I’m complaining, but …okay

The entire table was ecstatic to meet me. I shook hands with so many people and they said their (some)names might have been Elinor and Edward? I mean I could be wrong.

“Finally”

“she’s actually real!”

Why wouldn’t I be real???

Had Josh told his friends about me, I mean my best friend was related to him and the rest just knew….

But him… he didn’t have to.

As I sat all the way down I looked over her as covertly I could (with his skills I was almost got caught or he ignored it. I’m okay with either) he was smiling as if he was exactly where he wanted to be

Josh…I nudged him Josh!

Yes? Okay so what is this award for? And how will I know which is yours?

Oh, don’t worry, you will know my short story on film when you see it.

Okay ……

So are you enjoying the evening?

Josh, you sound so formal it’s kind of freaking me out

Nah, that would be too easy then he winked at me.

Excuse me, I have to go the bathroom. I basically ran to the bathroom (I’m in 4 inch heels give me a break) I’m already calling Riley.

When I finally reach her I’m a nervous wreck. Riles do you know anything that I don’t know?

She replies sweetly and innocently enough that I don’t think much of it. Then I hear Lucas coming on the line telling me to have fun. We hang up, they were no help.

I return to my seat confused and anxious. Josh notices and grabs my hand and I don’t let go.

The evening officially begins with a lot of short films and lots of awards.

The next category is a day in the life. I feel josh hand clamp tighter on mine, I know this is what we have been waiting for.

We see a few about a dog and a dancer. One was about a burger?

Then there’s a pretty girl you can’t see much, then I realize it’s me drawing in central park the day I thought no one was around or so I thought. (at this point I shouldn’t be surprised by Josh’s skills). Me dancing with Riley (it was after I drew in the park. It was a really good day.) I knew josh watched me and his family I just never knew he recorded me, or any of us really. It goes to show you; you don’t always know everyone’s secrets.

You did this?

His smile tells me all I need to know. But Why?

And at the end it words were slowly appearing before my eyes.

Maya (hunter) Hart will you be my girlfriend?    

I just sit there a  moment all eyes are on me, it’s all I can do to nod yes always yes.

Everything is starting to make sense why the dress fit why Riley insisted I do my makeup and hair and why Auggie went to bed without a fight…it was all planned.

Josh, I can’t believe you did this….

I told you, I was in it for the long game. And as someone once told me there are 6 weeks between our birthdays where we are just 2 years’ apart.

Josh, I am still 17 for another month… I know, that but I couldn’t wait any longer.

Then I hear his friends talking to us, everything comes back to focus and I hear Edward say

“It’s true the boy hasn’t really been on a date since freshman year…”

Really?

Maya what about you?

Point taken. I tried I really did but it wasn’t worth it

“Same here.” Josh said

His friends just sighed in relief.

 

Later that night

When we got home everyone was there my Mom, Dad, Hope and Auggie( he was asleep when I left….) Cory and Topanga and Riley and Lucas.

“Young lady”! My dad said from the moment we got in. “it’s very late” and everyone agreed with him, but I could tell it was a joke.

All of you were in on this!

They all nodded like a kid caught stealing a cookie before dinner.

 

“Riley you can’t lie, how did you pull all of this together?” Lucas answered for her we told her as little as possible, only that she needed to convince you to get your hair and makeup done.

T&C we just had to go on a date.

M and D we just had to stay at home.  Hope ran over to me, I had to drop Josh hand to catch her.

Nicely done, wait is that why Lucas took your phone Riley?

Yes, I was finally clued all the way in. Lucas had to save the day.

 “Nice job” Ranger rick.

“A pleasure as always” Lucas replied

Shawn slowly walked over to Josh. You going to treat my girl right?

Yes, sir.

Be careful with her she’s special.

He grabbed my hand (hope had wandered off) and replied always.

A girl could get used to this.

A month later we had our first kiss on my 18th birthday. The long game is not over, it’s just begun.

But I’m glad we waited and we grew as people and matured so this would be real and right Josh couldn’t agree more.

 


End file.
